A conventional control apparatus for an electric vehicle extracts a difference between a motor rotational speed and an average rotational speed of left and right drive wheels as a vibration component of a torsional vibration in a torque transmission system, and calculates a vibration damping control torque for canceling out this vibration component, thereby correcting a driver request drive torque. One example regarding the above-described technique is discussed in PTL 1.